


Max’s birthday

by Freelance_Magic



Category: Sam & Max
Genre: (Or at least one of them), Birthday, Birthday Fluff, It's Max's birthday!, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 00:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19757260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freelance_Magic/pseuds/Freelance_Magic
Summary: It’s one of Max’s birthdays so I figured it’s time to make my first one shot!





	Max’s birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Sam, Max and Geek celebrate Max’s birthday

It’s a sunny July tenth morning. Birds are chirping, bees are buzzing, and the next door neighbor has just found his wife in bed with another man! Oh, the drama! Oh, the heartbreak! Oh, the violence! But that’s not our focus for today. No, today we are looking at something a bit more fluffy. Today is the birthday of a lovable lagomporth named Max. Who seems to be asleep at the moment. But luckily his best friend turned husband, Sam, and adopted child genius, Geek, are making their way up the stairs to wake up the birthday boy up. Sam opens the door the his and Max’s shared bedroom and allows Geek to enter first. What a gentleman! Sam and Geek approach Max as quietly as possible. They reach the snoozing lagomorph and give each other a nod and prepare themselves. “One…” Sam whispers. “Two…” Geek continues. “Three!” They say together. “HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MAX!” Sam and Geek yell together at a sleeping Max. Max flies up into the air, startled at the sudden outburst. “Get back, savages! If I’m going down I’m taking at least one of you with me!” Max exclaims. 

“We not savages, Max!” Sam says as he gestures to his very fashionable Max printed PJ’s. “Come on, Max! Let’s eat breakfast already! Sam won’t let me eat without you!” Geek urges. “Okay! But turn around! I currently not wearing any clothes!” Max says as he makes wild hand motions to further tell people to turn around. “Your always naked!” Geek points out as they walk out of the room, might as well go along with it if it means getting breakfast any quicker. Sam is still standing where he is however. “Are you not going to turn around?” Max asks. “But I’m your husband?” Sam says as he lifts his hand to show off his wedding ring. “Yeah, and?” Max asks sarcastically. “I wanna see you naked?” Sam tries. “Oh, Sam! You sly dog!” Max giggles as he hops out of bed, au naturel. “Like what ya see?” Max asks with a wink. “As titillating as this situation is, we should really head down stairs and eat breakfast before Geek starves to death.” Sam says as he points his thumb toward the kitchen. 

“OK, then I guess we’ll just have to pick up where we left off tonight!” Max says as he exits the room with Sam right on his tail. “You crack me up, little buddy.” Sam giggles as they make their way down the stairs and into the kitchen. “It’s about time!” Geek exclaims as the duo enter the room. “Is that…?” Max asks as he smells the air. “Burnt toast, scrambled eggs with the yolk and the whites scrambled separately, day old popcorn and…?” Max takes another big whiff. “Everything pancakes?!” Max exclaims in glee. “You made my favorites!” Max exclaims as he hops onto a chair so he can have his husband serve him his favorite breakfast foods. “Here ya’ go, Max!” Sam says as he hands his husband his birthday breakfast. Max begins to, as one could describe it, murder his food with his mouth. Gruesome. 

Once the breakfast was devoured without mercy Max perks up. “So what’s next one my birthday to do list?” Max asks. “Well, first we have to give you presents…” Sam starts. “Let me grab mine real quick.” Geek says as they excuse themselves from the table. After a minute Geek returns with a box. “Happy birthday, Max.” Geek says as they hand Max the box. “Thanks.” Max thanks and then rips the box open in an extremely harsh manner, which involved using his teeth. Max then pulls out a metal mallet form the box. “A hammer!” Max squeals. “A mallet actually. And it’s no ordinary one! This one has extender, taser function, MP3 player, and of course, the ability to throw confetti out of it for those festive moments.” Geek lists off. Max presses one of the buttons on the mallet and it goes shooting out, leaving the room, breaking something in the other room and then comes hurtling back and releasing confetti. “I love it!” Max exclaims as he hugs Geek. 

“My turn, my turn! Open it, open it!” Sam exclaims excitedly as he hands Max his gift. Max once again just tears into the box, poor thing, never stood a chance against Max. “It’s a…?” Max says confused as he pulls out a book. “Look inside, you might find something that may or may not peak your interest thus rendering this book something you will actually like.” Sam urges. Max opens up the box and his face lights up. “It’s hollowed out!” He exclaims in excitement. Max then starts to pull things out. “And there a bunch of stuff that I like in here!” Max then starts to pull out random goodies that Sam stuffed in the book. “There’s candy that I like, fake blood pills and glittery stickers!” Max lists off. 

“Ready for your unbelievably high amount of sugar bread?” Sam asks as he takes Max’s gifts to their room. “I’m always ready for cake, Sam.” Max states. “Alright! Geek, can you get the cake?” Sam asks. “Sure, you wanna get the candles?” Geek agrees as they get up and head over to the fridge. Sam walks over to a cabinet in the kitchen and pulls out some sparklers fireworks. Geek places the birthday cake that looks like Max’s head on the kitchen counter. Sam waddles over and places several of the sparklers in Max’s cake head. “Happy birthday to you.” Sam and Geek start to sing. “Happy birthday to you~. Happy birthday dear Max~. Happy birthday to you~!” They finish as they place the cake in front of Max. Max watches the sparklers for a moment, hypnotized by their light. Then he blows them out, or at least, he tried. “Oh shoot! We were worried about that!” Sam says as Max continues to try to blow out the sparklers. “Eh, don’t worry. They only burn for two minutes.” Geek assures. 

After waiting two minutes for the sparklers to burn out, Sam, Max and Geek finally get to enjoy their cake. “So what’s happening after cake?” Max asks as he shallows have his slice whole. “We got a ton of things lined up for you to enjoy, Max!” Sam exclaims. “Paintball gunning, laser gunning, demolition derby, dress shopping, blowing up an old warehouse and of course, harassing any jerk wads we come across today.” Geek lists off. Max smiles. “Then what are we waiting for?!” Max asks as he starts to jump up and down in excitement. “For Sam to get dressed I guess?” Geek points out. Sam is still in his Max printed PJ’s. “I’ll be right back.” Sam says as he leaves the kitchen, presumably to get changed. Max can hardly contain his excitement for his big day.  _ “Goddamn I love my family so much!”  _ He thinks as he waits by the front door. Ready to get this day started. 

**Author's Note:**

> TL;DR  
> It’s Max’s birthday so I made a little fluffy fic about it!
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed it!


End file.
